1. Field Of The Invention:
This invention relates to a toggle tilt latch for a tiltable window assembly, and more particularly to a latch that gives ready visual indication to a user that the window sash can be tilted and that provides handles for the user to more easily tilt the window sash.
2. Description Of The Prior Art:
It is known to provide window sashes that not only slide vertically to open and close the window, but also tilt or pivot into the house or building to facilitate cleaning thereof. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,462,882; 4,068,406; 4,144,674; and 4,525,952.
Tilting of the window sash may be accomplished by various means. For example, FIG. 8 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,674 shows a latch device having a main body which is undercut to provide a slot for a latching element. The latching element is spring biased at one end and has an outer beveled camming edge at the other end. A latch is provided on each side of the window sash. When it is desired to inwardly tilt the window sash, the camming edges of the latching elements are retracted by the user first placing his finger in an opening of the latch and forcing the latch element inwardly to free the beveled camming edge from the sidewalls of the window frame. To place the window sash back in its normal vertical position, the sash is swung inwardly to automatically cam the camming edge of the latching element inwardly. Once in position, the latching element is spring pressed outwardly to reengage the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,478 discloses a latch arm pivotally mounted to a sash. A finger on the latch arm projects laterally for extension into a space between two flanges. In order to rotate the sash inwardly, the latch arm is rotated 90.degree. clockwise, thus removing the finger from engagement with the forward flange.
Despite the above devices, there remains a need for a tilt latch mechanism that is easy to manipulate, provides a ready visual indication of when the window can be tilted and which also provides convenient handles which facilitate tilting of the window.